bladebreaker breakdown
by wkdwitch666
Summary: ITS BACK UP! What happens when Voltaire turns up again seeking revenge for biovolts defeat? Kairei (eventually) Tala?


My account was taken down! Even though I removed the lemon in chapter 12! So here it is again folks.  
  
Ok this was my first ever fan fic so please review good or bad I wanna know what's wrong with it ok. Wont write more till I get at least 5 reviews  
  
Oh yeah don't own Beyblade or the characters cos if I did I wouldn't be working for a lousy 3.90 an hour. OK on with the story  
  
It's set a couple of days after the world championship and the Blade breakers are going home  
  
Tyson stood in the doorway with a massive grin on his face "Hey Kai c'mon bud it's time to go we've got a plane to catch y'know!"  
  
Oh yeah it's alright for him he's got somewhere to go it's not like my Grandfathers going take me back now is it?  
  
"Ok Tyson I'm coming I don't know what your in such a rush for anyway its going to take 12 hours to get back"  
  
"Oh I know that Kai it's just that I can't wait to get on the plane for some food! They've been starving me. They said I couldn't have anything to eat 'cos we'd never get to the plane on time! Can you believe those guys and they call themselves friends!"  
  
Then Rei came in and with a grin said "Oh c'mon Tyson we all know what your like once you get started you never stop eating"  
  
"Yeah c'mon Tyson you know we don't mean it" another grin and a pat on the back this time it was Max  
  
Why do they all have to be so disgustingly cheerful. Oh yeah that's right they've all got somewhere to go.  
  
Rei heard someone sighing and looked at Kai he looked so down lately I wonder what's wrong with him he's been like this since Tyson beat Tala all of a sudden he's gone back to his old self not saying anything to any of us  
  
Tyson looked at Rei and saw what he was looking at "Hey man whats wrong? Hello Kai, hey you awake bud?" At this point Tyson was almost shouting and Kai quickly looked up from where he sitting on the bed.  
  
"Ok Tyson there's no need to shout sorry I just zoned out there for a moment that's all. So are we all ready to go?" Kai stood up and got hold of his bag ready to leave. Don't know where I'm going though wonder where I'll end up.  
  
The others all bounded out of the room excited to be going home again Kai smiled a little at this and thought wish I was as excited as them to be going home.  
  
He took one last look around the room he had been staying in and sighed closing the door he nearly bumped into Kenny.  
  
"Sorry Kai but I was just wondering if there was anything wrong I mean it's none of my business but you seem really down lately. Ever since Tyson beat Tala"  
  
Sometimes Kai really hated Kenny the boy was to smart for his own good.  
  
"No I'm fine Chief honestly I'm just thinking about what happens to the Bladebreakers next that's all." "Oh ok then Kai c'mon lets go the others are waiting for us downstairs and you know what Tyson's like when he gets hungry"  
  
"Yeah I know come on let's get to that plane before he starts thinking your laptop's a pizza again."  
  
"Yeah Dizzi wasn't to happy with him it's a good job I persuaded her to help me make adjustments to Dragoon or he would have never beaten Tala. Hey c'mon or he'll go mad again"  
  
So practically dragging Kai along they made their way downstairs and to coach.  
  
As soon as they got there though everyone looked at Kai and quickly moved to the side as someone pushed to the front of the group.  
  
Kai went white as he saw who it was he felt like his whole world had come tumbling down as the person in front of him looked at him evilly and smiled sadistically.  
  
He laughed causing Kai to flinch then he said "Hello Kai my Grandson let's go inside we need to talk"  
  
"But Grin...Voltaire we've got a plane to catch" Ok what does he want now I can't believe I nearly called him Grandfather he's nothing to me anymore. Nothing.  
  
Voltaire looked at he group and said "I'm sure they wouldn't mind leaving a few minutes later than planned to let a Grandfather and his Grandson talk would you?" He looked at where the team stood and without waiting for an answer took Kai by the shoulders and walked him inside the hotel... 


End file.
